Alice In Otherland
by covenantgirl41
Summary: Mi primer fic de Alice, esto se lleva a cabo 2 años después de Alice Madness Returns. Alice ha vuelto al País de las Maravillas, fue llevada por el Gato de Cheshire ahora en vez de gato en forma de hombre.Ellos y todos los habitantes de El País de las Maravillas se enfrentan a una nueva amenaza. Ches/Alice, Alice/Oc, Oc/ Oc, Sombrerero/ Oc. Chico de la imagen es Cheshire en humano
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola este en mi primer Fic sobre Alice Madness Returns y es como la continuación del videojuego. Esta historia es Alice x Cheshire Cat (humano) y esta historia tendrá mis OCs como La Reina Negra, el Rey Negro, Lirio (princesa blanca), Eleonor (la Sombrerera), Tetera (la hija de la Sombrerera..con el paso de la historia le irán entendiendo), Kat (la hermana de Cheshire), Jaque (princesa roja), Mate (príncipe rojo). Espero empezar bien esta historia, comencemos! :D**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 1: Regreso de emergencia _**

Habían pasado al menos dos años desde la muerte de Bumby, ahora Alice era una criminal que escapaba de las autoridades de Londres, ahora a sus 21 años no podía dejarse ver como Alice Liddell, durante esos dos años ella se tuvo que vestir de hombre y tuvo que empezar a trabajar en la nueva cantina de Nanny y ella sabia que Alice trabajaba para ella. Fue la única que la ayudo durante esos dos años.

"Bueno días, Mark" saludo Nanny a Alice usando su nombre de varón para evitar que sus empleadas sospecharan algo.

"Buenos días, Nanny" ella devolvió el saludo mientras tomaba una escoba y empezaba a limpiar la cantina.

Alice, que ahora usaba el nombre de Marcus, ayudo a Nanny en sus labores diarias. Limpio la cantina, lavo los trastes y ayudo a las chicas a prepararse. Hasta que llego la noche tuvieron que abrir la cantina, su trabajo había terminado por ahora, ella ahora se iria a dormir. Cuando entro a su respectiva habitación y se se quito su gorro para dejar a la vista su cabello negro que llegaba hasta los hombros, su habitación era el único lugar donde ella podía ser ella misma. Ella se desvistió y se puso un ligero camisón color blanco y se metió dentro de las sabanas de su cama.

"Buenas noches, Cheshire" suspiro ella antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

El reloj dio las 12:00 de la noche y Alice dormía plácidamente sobre su cama. Ella se despertó de golpe cuando sintió la mano de alguien sobre su mejilla. Alice vio a un hombre con piel gris, ojos dorados, orejas puntiagudas y varios tatuajes tribales en su cuerpo. Ella se lanzo hacia el y lo volteo de modo de que el quedara boca abajo sobre la cama.

"¿Que haces en mi habitación?" pregunto Alice sujetando los brazos del muchacho.

"Alice, soy yo, Cheshire." dijo el muchacho. Alice abrió los ojos como platos y vio bien al muchacho que tenia sobre la cama. Ella lo soltó y el se incorporo de forma que quedara sentado. Alice se lanzo sobre el dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Tardo en darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Alice estaba cara a cara con Cheshire (mas o menos cuando te sientas del lado contrario de una silla) y el solo la veía con un rubor rojizo en sus mejillas. Los dos se levantaron de la cama.

"¿Por que estas aquí?" pregunto Alice.

"Vine por ti" dijo el tomándola de la mano.

"¿Que? ¿Por que?" pregunto ella confundida.

"Escúchame, Alice. No estas segura aquí. Necesitamos que vayas al País de las Maravillas. Pero por ahora solo tienes que confiar en mi." dijo el con un tono muy sincero. Alice asintió. Cheshire se paro en frente del espejo de pie que se encontraba en la habitación, el lo rompió con su puño y tomo a Alice por la cintura.

"¿Confías en mi?" pregunto el.

"Confió en ti, mas que nadie" ella respondió. Cheshire y Alice entraron al espejo roto. Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**_Hola este es mi primer capitulo de esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado. Comenten si les gusto. Me harían un gran favor, actualizare pronto :D _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola, si se que me estoy tardando en escribir pero estoy enferma! T_T y escribo este capitulo a petición de una amiga mía *Tos* Lily* Tos* Amiga espero que disfrutes este capitulo tu sabes que te quiero mucho :3 **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: ¿Donde esta Cheshire?**_

Alice despertó en una habitación blanca con las paredes salpicadas de sangre. Ella volteo a ver a todos lados buscando a Cheshire pero no había ningún rastro de el. Después de entre las sombras unos ojos dorados salieron a flote, ella se relajo pensando que era Cheshire.

"¿Cheshire? ¿Donde estamos?" pregunto Alice mientras se levantaba del suelo. Los ojos dorados seguían mirándola. De las sombras salio una mujer mitad gato, o mas bien era un híbrido, tenia cuerpo humano pero mas rasgos felinos que Cheshire. La gata salto sobre Alice y soltó varios maullidos enojados.

"Aléjate de mi hermano, Alice." gruño la gata. Después alguien alejo a la gata de encima de Alice echándole agua. Era una mujer de cabello negro corto, ojos color miel con forma de engranaje, piel blanca, mayas verdes, un vestido blanco con varias cintas negras atravesadas por todos lados, un brazo robotico que sustituía su brazo biológico izquierdo y un gran sombrero.

"Regresa del sucio agujero de donde viniste, Kat" la muchacha de pelo corto siseo con rabia hacia la gata. La gata gruño y se alejo. La chica ayudo a Alice a levantarse.

"¿Tu eres Alice?" pregunto la muchacha acomodándose el cabello con su brazo robotico. "Si, soy yo y tu eres..." "Eleonor, o como todos me conocen 'La Sombrerera'" respondió ella extendiendo su brazo derecho. "¿Sombrerera?" pregunto Alice con curiosidad. "Si pasaron muchas cosas desde tu ultima visita. Pero por ahora no hay tiempo de explicarte bien las cosas, solo puedo decirte que tu mente peligra otra vez, fue por eso que Cheshire te trajo aquí. Cuando lleguemos con mi esposo te explicaran todo" dijo ella tomando a Alice de las manos y guiándola fuera de la habitación. "¿Por cierto donde esta Cheshire?" pregunto Alice mientras corría detrás de Eleonor. "Esta con los demás" respondió ella mientras se detenía enfrente de una cerradura, Eleonor se encogió y entro por la cerradura Alice hizo lo mismo, después de atravesar lo ellas se dirigieron hacia un gran comedor, después Alice oyó varias voces no tan lejanas y desacelero su paso como Eleonor hizo, poco después de caminar ellas llegaron a una sala de estar donde estaban todos, estaba La Oruga, El Carpintero, El Sombrerero, La Líder de la Resistencia de la Casa de Muñecas, La Duquesa, Cheshire ahora con su forma humana, sorprendente mente la Reina Roja y el Rey Rojo e incluso estaban varias personas que ella no conocía entre ellos 3 adolescentes y una niña pequeña.

* * *

**_Si ya lo se que es un mal capitulo, el próximo haré que mis OC's se presenten ante Alice, perdóname Lily pero es lo único que tenia en mente xD tu sabes que te quiero y que eres mi mejor amiga. Nos vemos el próximo capitulo _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Me estoy tardando en actualizar, pero a menos que los capítulos me los pida mi amiga Lily no subiré nada y me pidió que escribiera este capitulo...la verdad no recuerdo en que nos quedamos en el capitulo anterior pero bueno. :D_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: Primer paso para el cambio.**_

Los tres adolescentes y la pequeña niña vieron a Alice. Dos de ellos al parecer los mayores estaban vestidos de rojo, dorado y negro, eran gemelos; tenían el pelo negro con algunos reflejos color rojo, el chico tenia los ojos azules y la chica tenia los ojos dorados claro. La otra adolescente tenia puesto un vestido blanco con plateado, también tenia una pequeña tiara en la cabeza, su cabello era castaño claro y tenia ojos azules. Y por ultimo la niña que no pasaba de 9 años estaba vestida de verde con blanco y negro, al igual que Eleonor, ella tenia el pelo negro recogido en dos pequeñas coletas, ojos color miel, y tenia un oso de peluche colgando de su brazo izquierdo.

"¿Quienes son ellos?" pregunto Alice.

"Jaque" respondió la adolescente vestida de rojo

"Mate" siguió el chico de rojo.

"Lirio" respondió la chica con el vestido blanco con una voz dulce

"Lily" dijo la niña con un tono tímido

"Son nuestra descendencia" dijo la Reina Roja.

"¿Cuándo paso todo esto?" preguntó Alice confundida.

"Hace algunos años después de que derrotaras al Juguetero, pequeña Liddell" respondió la Duquesa.

"¿Pero de dónde salio Eleonor y la otra gata?"

"¿Kat?" preguntó Cheshire.

"Si, cuando veníamos hacia acá nos la encontramos, los más probable fue que la haya enviado Rosealie" respondió Eleonor entrecerrando los ojos.

"¿Rosealie, esa maldita perra que se hace llamar "Reina."?" Lirio pregunto con odio. La Reina Roja la volteo a ver sorprendida por el vocabulario de su sobrina.

"Bueno, pues esa "perra" si es así como tu la quieres llamar, Lirio, esta tratando de dominar la mente de Alice y el País de las Maravillas." respondió El Sombrerero.

"¿Eleonor, estas segura de que no las siguió hasta aquí?" Pregunto Cheshire.

"Estoy muy segura, tu hermana no nos cabria seguido hasta aquí, ella al entrar en nuestro territorio pierde poder." Respondió Eleonor.

"Ya me perdí. ¿Quién es Rosealie?" pregunto Alice.

"La Reina Negra y Edgar es su esposo, pero al menos en Edgar hay más bondad que en Rosealie." respondió Mate.

"¿Y bueno cuál es el primer paso para el cambio?" pregunto Alice.

"Una Rebelión." Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

_**Si, ya se que no había actualizado, no tenia nada en mente y estaba ocupada con mis demás historias. Bueno, gracias a todos los que han comentado y los que han agregado a favoritos y alertas, en verdad significa mucho para mi. Bueno, Lily le puse a Tetera tu nombre, es algo en tu honor por que has sido mi amiga cuando lo necesitaba. **_

_**Nos vemos la próxima actualización :D **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Estoy aquí otra vez con mi nuevo capitulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: Encuentro a media noche. **_

Alice no podía dormir a pesar de ser una noche tranquila. Ella se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación y se dirigió al balcón que estaba al final de pasillo. Ahí se encontró con Eleonor recargada en el balcón.

"¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?" preguntó Alice desde atrás. Eleonor se dio media vuelta par ver a Alice.

"No. Solo estaba pensando en algo." Eleonor respondió. Alice camino al lado de ella y las dos se quedaron en silencio viendo el paisaje nocturno.

"¿Por qué es tan importante la Reina Negra?" Alice preguntó de repente.

"Ella quiere destruirnos a mi y a ti" Eleonor respondió. "¿Por qué a ti? Es mi mente, no la tuya." Alice preguntó.

"Rosealie es mi hermana, ella quiere eliminarme de una vez por todas. Desde que somos niñas ella me tuvo envidia y yo no sabia por que. Nuestros padres nos trataban por igual, no se que le pasó a Rosealie."

"¿Y cómo llegaste aquí? Me refiero a ¿Qué te hizo casarte con el Sombrerero?" Alice preguntó con curiosidad. Eleonor se rió en voz baja antes de responder:

"La ultima vez que viniste aquí, cuando peleaste con la Liebre y el Lirón. Ellos construyeron su robot gigante, me atacaron, me estaba muriendo por la perdida de sangre de mi brazo. Fue entonces cuando el Sombrerero me encontró. El construyó un brazo robotico para mi, y me fui encariñando con el. Después Lily vino a nuestras vidas." Eleonor respondió, y las dos se volvieron a quedar en silencio unos minutos. Eleonor dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios antes de preguntar:

"Bueno, Alice. ¿Cómo vas con Cheshire?"

"¿Qué?"

"Vamos, no te hagas. Se que se gustan. Ches me ha dicho que le gustas."

"No, el y yo solo somos amigos."

"¿Pero tu quieres ser algo más que su amiga?"

"Tal vez." Alice sonrió para sus adentros.

"Lo sabia. Dile que le gustas, busca el amor. Los dos hacen muy buena pareja." Eleonor le sonrió.

"Tal vez mañana le diga."

"Eso espero."...

* * *

_**Aquí esta el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado este corto capitulo. Tuve que actualizar hoy por que mañana entro a la escuela y me torcí mi tobillo. Bueno Lily ya esta ¿Contenta? **_

_**Bueno, por favor pongan un comentario y agreguen a favoritos. **_

_**Covenantgirl41 fuera :D **_

_**POTATOE!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola, estoy aquí de nuevo con mi nuevo capitulo, para los que me siguen se habrán dado cuenta de que escribo más seguido mis otras historias, eso es por que mis otras historias son muy solicitadas y esta no tanto solo por mis amigos Daniel y Lily. Bueno en fin, espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy._**

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: Con Rosealie y con Edgar.**_

Rosalie se paseaba de lado a lado nerviosamente. "¿Qué es lo que tramas, Eleonor?" ella se preguntó así misma. Edgar entró en su habitación y vio como su esposa se paseaba de lado a lado del balcón. "¿Qué tienes?" él preguntó.

"¿Qué tengo? Mi hermana trajo a Alice aquí, es una cobarde." Rosealie dijo.

"No se por que te empeñas tanto en librar esta guerra, tienes todo lo que querías, poder, respeto..." Edgar fue interrumpido por una pequeña risa de Rosealie.

"¿Respetada? Respetada no es lo mismo que ser temida." Rosealie dijo con una voz muy siniestra la frase.

"Al menos tu hermana respeta su verdadera herencia." Edgar dijo con una expresión neutral. Rosealie aun sin mirarlo sacó sus filosos dientes y sus ojos grises cambiaron a rojos, ella con velocidad inhumana quedó cara a cara con su esposo, pero la expresión de Edgar seguía neutral.

"No te tengo miedo, conozco todo sobre ti, Ro." Edgar dijo.

"Señora." la voz de Kat se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

"Entra." Rosealie ordenó. Kat entró a la habitación e hizo una breve reverencia.

"¿Qué averiguaste?" Ella preguntó a su lacaya.

"No mucho, su majestad, pero he descubierto que ellos traman juntar a la gente del País de las Maravillas para una especie de revolución." Kat dijo.

"Gracias, Kat, puedes retirarte." Rosealie agradeció, Kat volvió a hacer una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

"Bien, ¿Ahora que piensas hacer?" Edgar preguntó.

"Iremos a la guerra." Rosealie dijo con su tono de voz sombrío.

* * *

**_Aquí esta mi capitulo, por cierto, una persona me preguntó por que había llamado al Rey Negro: Edgar. Bueno como Lily sabrá el nombre es una referencia a nuestro trovador favorito, Edgar Oceransky. Bueno, si tienen una duda pueden enviarme un PM o un review y yo con todo gusto les responderé. _**

**_Bueno, nos vemos el próximo capitulo, Chao! _**

**_POTATOE! AGAIN! _**

**_THIS IS Alice!_**

**_Estoy loca .-._**

**_Chao, chao!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola a todos. Estoy aquí con mi nuevo capitulo de Alice in Otherland (como es obvio). Estoy muy contenta de estar con ustedes otra vez. **_

_**Anuncio rápido: Cree una página de Facebook y una de Twitter para que me sigan y me pongan un 'Me gusta' ahí daré mis avances sobre mis Fics y todo el rollo. En Facebook me pueden encontrar como Covenant Girl, no se confundan tengo más de 108 'Me gusta' por que he visto que hay varias paginas falsas, solo para que no los engañen. Y finalmente en Twitter me pueden encontrar como (tienen que poner el arroba) covenantgirlFF **_

_**Bueno, sin más que decir aquí esta mi nuevo capitulo.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 6: Armas para la guerra.**_

Al día siguiente se iniciaría el movimiento hacia la guerra, todos preparándose para el gran acontecimiento, que lo más probable era que la mayoría de lo habitantes del País de las Maravillas. Los principales lideres preparaban sus armas para ese tal día. Lirio estaba en su habitación sacando de debajo de su cama una caja de madera. Ella al abrirla miró la espada que alguna vez uso su padre, el Rey Blanco.

"Es una linda espada." Una voz masculina dijo a sus espadas, Lirio dio un sobresalto y se volvió a mirar a Jaque y a Mate. "Ahg! ¡Dejen de aparecerse cuando se les da la gana!" Lirio dijo dando unos pasos hacía adelante.

"¿Qué? Solo queríamos hacerte una visita, Lirio, después de todo somos familia." Jaque dijo apareciéndose al lado derecho de su prima. "¿Familia? ¿Creen que los consideraría mi familia después de que la Reina Roja haya decapitado a mi madre y matado a mi padre."

"Corrección, Alice mató a tu padre." Mate dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello. "Si, como sea." Lirio dijo sentándose en la cama. Jaque y Mate intercambiaron miradas y Jaque se sentó al lado de Lirio.

"Escucha, el que nuestra madre haya asesinado a tus padres y hayas quedado huérfana no fue nuestra culpa. Eres la única familiar de mi edad que es una fémina igual que yo y solo tengo a este idiota como hermano." Jaque dijo apuntando a Mate. Él rodó los ojos y abrió la boca para hablar:

"Es cierto, soy un idiota, pero aun así se que somos familia y en éste momento tendremos que estar unidos si queremos ganar."

"¿Y desde cuando les importa tanto esto?" Lirio preguntó alzando una ceja. "Bueno, tal vez desde que nos enteramos que íbamos a morir si no peleábamos." Jaque respondió.

"¿Y ustedes ya tienen un arma aunque sea?" Lirio preguntó. "Si." Los dos respondieron al mismo tiempo. Jaque sacó de el listón de su vestido un abanico rojo que tenia una navaja en la orilla, mientras que Mate saco de su corona de príncipe una gema roja en forma de ovalo. "¿Qué es eso, Mate?" Lirio le preguntó señalando la piedra. "No te lo puedo decir hasta el día de mañana." Mate dijo. Alguien tocó la puerta. "Adelante." Lirio respondió. Lily entró a la habitación con pasos torpes, tropezándose con su vestido. Lirio la cargó y la sentó en sus piernas. "¿Qué se te ofrece, pequeña?" Lirio preguntó. Lily de un tirón arrancó la cabeza de su oso de peluche y sacó un cuchillo del interior del mismo. "Vuélveme a decir pequeña y te mueres." Lily respondió en un tono sombrío.

"Mi madre dice que la cena esta lista." Lirio dijo con su tono infantil. "Ok, vamos para haya." Lirio respondió con un poco de nerviosismo. Lily sonrió tierna mente y guardó su cuchillo en el oso antes de salir de la habitación con pasos torpes.

* * *

Eleonor golpeaba una espada gigantesca con un mazo. Su frente llena de sudor. Ella sumergió la espada en un bote con agua.

"¿Esa es tu espada?" Alice le preguntó. "Es lo único que puede matar a mi hermana." Eleonor respondió. Alice miró que en otra mesa había un caja de música. "¿Qué es eso, Eleonor?" Alice preguntó. "Es una bomba, es un regalo para ti, tómalo." Eleonor dijo.

* * *

"¡Ciudadanos del Reino Negro! El día de mañana se librará la batalla más grande de la historia. ¿Están dispuestos a sacrificarse por el bien de las generaciones futuras y tomar lo que es nuestro por derecho? ¡Claro que si! Mañana a esta misma hora todo el País de las Maravillas nos pertenecerá." Rosealie clamó ante la gente del Reino Negro. Las personas y demonios gritaban con emoción. Rosealie se retiró del balcón junto con Kat que la seguía.

"Diles a todos que se preparen para la guerra, tengo toda mi confianza en ti, Kat." Rosealie le ordenó. "A la orden, su alteza." Kat sonrió antes de retirarse por el pasillo gateando. Edgar escondido detrás de un pilar escuchaba atentamente, él solo fue a los establos, tomó su caballo, y cabalgó hacia los Dominios del Sombrerero a dar la noticia...

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo del día de hoy, perdonen por haberme tardado un tiempo pero he estado ocupada con mis demás Fics. Nota: El abanico de Jaque es como el que tiene la Cortesana en Assassins Creed: The brotherhood. Y la espada de Eleonor se parece a la espada de Piramyd Head de Silent Hill. **_

_**En fin, solo faltan más o menos dos capítulos para que esta serie se acabe, así que quiero darles las gracias a todos mis lectores por apoyarme todos los días desde que me uní a esta pagina. Le quiero dar gracias especialmente a Lily, sin ella no me hubiera inspirada para hacer esta historia, también a Daniel Joker por ser mi compañero y amigo, a Christian por hablar conmigo sobre videojuegos, a mi primo Luis por leerla y a ti, si a ti :FOREVER ALONE: por tener el tiempo de ver este fic. **_

_**Bueno, espero tengan un bonito día en donde quiera que estén, les mando un beso y un abrazo y espero verlos en otra ocasión. No se olviden de comentar. **_

_**Covie Girl, fuera :D **_


End file.
